Love Rush
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: "I'm not having sex with you." she whispered. Sasuke pulled her against him. He bent down, his breath coming out in puffs over her ear. "Why not?...No one can pleasure you like I can." One shot. Sasusaku.


_**Just a quick one-shot that came to me while I was editing the next chapter of Stand By Me and watching GTO. **_

_**Just a few quick notes:**_

_**They are 19 here, the war had been over for at least a year and a half. Sasuke's character is a bit changed, I figured since he returned to the village - over time, he wouldnt be a psycho killer anymore, but he'd still be a bastard. **_

_**So yeah. **_

_**This is RATED M - for a reason.**_

_**Dont own Naruto, but soon - i'll convince Kishi that sasusaku is meant to be.**_

Sakura watched through the glass wall as she washed her hands, as the nurses cleaned up the patient she had just dragged through surgery. A Chuunin that had been sent on an escort mission but was ambushed on the way. They would only know by who once he woke up. He was in a critical condition when he came in and Sakura had to perform emergency surgery. It had taken 6 hours and he was finally stable. She felt her heart sink. He had been in just 2 days ago for a scheduled pre-mission check up. His light hearted flirty banter made her laugh, he'd joked about 'if he returned alive from such a dangerous mission' then she would owe him dinner.

Sakura had laughed it off, and told him she would think about it.

She swallowed thickly. She was sure he'd fought back. She could see it.

''Sakura-san...you were...amazing in there.''

Sakura turned her head, the new intern was smiling at her in awe and admiration.

''Teshigawa-san.'' she greeted, and sighed. ''Thank you, I'm just glad we could save him.''

''We? No Sakura-san, it was your amazing power that saved him.''

Sakura smiled. ''That's not necessary.'' she sighed again and wiped her hands dry.

''What will you be doing now? Going home or...'' he trailed off, watching her.

''I've been on my feet for 18 hours, so I'm going to head home.''

Teshigawa's shoulder slumped. ''Oh...I was hoping I could see more of you...''

Sakura's eyes widened. Teshigawa wasn't unattractive. He was tall, unruly sandy blonde hair with deep brown eyes. Built like the average Shinobi, rimmed glasses. She'd been working with him for about 3 weeks now, she'd never exactly gotten to know him and as she watched him she had no feeling of attraction, sadly.

''Sorry, Teshigawa-san, I...dont think that's a good idea.'' Sakura nodded and left the room, leaving Teshigawa to stare after her, a slow smile spreading across his face as he pushed his glasses up.

_**I will change your mind, Haruno Sakura-chan...**_

XxXxXxXx

Sakura slung her bag sling over her head as she gripped the sling over her chest. It was around 11pm and for the last while she had felt a creepy feeling when walking home - when going anywhere. Like someone was watching her. Right now, she could feel it again. She would not look behind her, she could not let her pursuer know that she was on to him. She kept her speed. Her heart sped up when she heard a rustle behind her, when she knew the street was empty.

Sakura made a quick decision and ducked into an alley, making her way through it and to the only part of Konoha that would be alive at this time, she could hear the footsteps behind her. She was in no condition to confront anyone. Her chakra was almost at it's limit and she had no stamina left.

The footsteps sped up just as she stepped out of the alley, she risked looking back as she turned the corner.

There! She saw it...a shadow moving. Someone was following her...

Just as she made that realization she walked into someone, the force knocked her back, she fell smack on her butt, closing her eyes and blocking the image of the alley out.

''Sakura?''

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her night just turned from horrible to a complete fuck up.

''Sasuke...''

He blinked, his dark eyes flicking to the alley and back to her.

''What is it?'' he asked, taking in her worn form, the bags under her eyes and pale skin before he looked back to the alley, his eyes narrowing.

''Its-''

''You know, _**Sakura**_, you really should show a little more respect to one of the village hero's.'' Ami said sarcastically as she pressed her chest into Sasuke's arm. Ah yes, Sasuke, do-gooder, war hero and all around savior of Konoha. Tsunade had revealed that Sasuke's abandonment of Konoha was a strictly top-secret S-Class mission, where he was given the objective to infiltrate Akatsuki and break it down from the inside. The village ate that shit up, Naruto had his doubts, but since Tsunade wasnt saying anything he couldn't care less since things all 'worked out for the best', but Sakura knew it was A class bullshit. Even the Raikage had accepted it. After Sasuke killed Kabuto and Naruto defeated Tobi, the war ended and Sasuke was welcomed back into the village like some fucking saint. It wasn't that she wasn't happy that he was back, she was...more than. What pissed her off was that since he returned, he was suddenly the village's most eligible bachelor and he took full advantage of that title. His flavor of the week, this week was Ami. A girl that Sakura never could stand.

Sakura stood up, a mirthless huff of a laugh leaving her lips as she shook her head. ''See ya, Sasuke.'' she muttered before she walked off.

Sasuke's eyes stayed on her, his eyes flicking to the rooftops he could see occasionally.

''Sasuke-kuuun!'' Ami said loudly so Sakura would still be able to hear. ''Lets go back to my place!''

Sasuke grunted as Ami tugged on his arm. Sakura disappeared around the corner, he had noticed her anxiety and the way she'd stared into the alley, Sasuke couldn't help the gnawing feeling that something was up with her, Sakura had mostly kept to herself after the war ended, spending less and less time with not only him but Naruto too. His date let out a whine and Sasuke blinked, turning back to Ami.

''Hn.''

XxXxXxXx

Sakura slammed her door shut, locking it and making a quick look through the house, locking all the windows and closing the curtains. She turned on all the lights before she let out a breath.

Not only is some creep following her but Sasuke is dating Ami...or at least fucking her.

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat but she shook her head and took a deep breath. Sasuke was a big boy, he could do as he please, and so could Sakura frankly. Well she'd tried to be like him...it was just whenever she ran into him on her dates, his eyes would bore into hers and she would completely lose steam and end the night early.

How dare he make her feel guilty! After he fucks as he pleases! Why does he even bother when he acts like he couldn't care less when she didn't have a man on her arm. Why can't he just let her have what she obviously needed...!

Sakura blushed at the thought, deciding that was enough thinking about that.

She ate some instant Ramen, an unhealthy habit she'd picked up from Naruto. She needed to make plans to see him...but why bother it was almost the 7th, when the entire team 7 would meet for a dinner, a tradition that they begun so as to keep in touch.

Sakura took a quick shower before she got into bed wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. She cuddled into her blankies and realized how sad life had become. Sasuke hadn't been her first, as she had hoped and it had been a less than passionate experience with a man she'd met during the war, who had confessed his love to her. She'd seen him a few times after that where they'd shared clumsy kisses but the truth was that she didn't feel the same, they both felt it. When she'd returned to the village, on a few lucky nights, it had become something fairly enjoyable and a wonderful stress reliever. She'd never slept with someone she knew well enough, she had wanted to avoid the awkwardness.

It had been a while since that happened though. If by coincidence or not, Sasuke would pass by or bump into her on her dates and whether it was just her imagination or him, she saw him staring at her, making her guilt swell up. Sakura pushed her head into the pillow, while he was undoubtedly getting rode like Pegasus, she was laying in her bed like a loser. Wonderful.

It was gonna be a long night.

XxXxXxXx

The 7th came quickly and as it was Naruto's night they were of course seated at a booth in Ichiraku Ramen. The old man decided to expand, it was no longer a stand but a full restaurant. Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke since the night with Ami and Naruto in even longer since he'd been on a mission to Suna and had returned the day before. As she slid into the booth, her strange delusions where Ami would be on Sasuke's arm were quickly put to rest. Kakashi was away on a mission so tonight, it was just the 3 of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke shut up the moment she arrived. Sakura looked between them. Naruto wore are expression of worry while Sasuke's eyes seemed to probe her's for secrets.

She sighed. ''What have you done?'' she asked Sasuke.

''Sakura-chan-''

''Whats up with you?'' Sasuke demanded in his usual way.

''Oh Kami, you care, you really care.'' she said sarcastically before she waved at the waitress, who came up all too eagerly.

''Hi, Sasuke-kun,'' she purred in what she probably thought was her most seductive tone.

Sasuke glanced at her. ''Hn.''

Great. The one night that Sakura thought she wouldn't be subjected to this.

Sakura ordered a bowl of salt ramen, Sasuke had the same while Naruto ordered his usual with the trademark ''keep em coming.''

Once the girl was gone Naruto sighed. ''Sasuke, you slept with the waitress!'' he shook his head in disappointment.

''No,'' Sasuke answered.

''No?'' Naruto asked and then smirked. ''Of course you haven't, I mean she wouldn't be trying to seduce you if she'd already had you.''

''What are you saying?'' Sasuke asked, a warning in his tone.

''I think, he's saying that you are inadequate...sexually, Sasuke.'' Sakura said, a giggle escaping her lips.

The waitress came back with their orders, her eyes lingering on Sasuke, and this time he looked up at her, a smirk on his lips, sex in his eyes.

Naruto groaned and made gagging sounds. ''Bleh! Bleh!''

The girl threw Naruto a glare before she purposefully licked her lips at Sasuke and sauntered off, her hips swinging.

Under the table, Naruto nudged her with his knee and she nudged him back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him giving her a worried look.

Sakura sighed at ate quickly, polishing two bowls, versus Sasuke's four and Naruto's ten.

They split the bill, as per usual and stepped outside into the cool night air.

''I have to go meet Hinata.'' Naruto started slowly. ''How bout lunch, Sakura-chan?'' his gaze said they needed to talk.

''Naruto...'' she began with a sigh but saw he wouldn't let it go. ''Fine.''

''Meet you here, okay?'' he called as he began to run off.

Sakura smiled and began to turn away, not wanting to be in Sasuke's overwhelming presence a minute longer, not after what he pulled with that waitress.

''See ya, Sasuke.'' she said and heard him grunt, but as she began to walk he fell into step right behind her.

Sakura froze, she was sure his apartment was in the other direction. Why was he coming with her? Maybe...m-maybe he was meeting a girl, yeah...

''What are you doing?'' she decided to ask anyway.

''Waiting for you to answer my question.''

Sakura turned to him. ''What question?''

The look he gave her answered that.

Sakura shook her head, yeah right, like she wanted him to think she was crazy. She began to walk off again and this time he fell into step next to her. Sakura shrugged and decided to ignore him even if the thought of him walking her home left her...with a strange sort of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

''You are annoying.'' Sakura hissed, to cover the feelings bubbling up inside of her.

''If somethings up, you should tell me or Naruto,'' he said.

''Yeah, like I'm your little sister.'' she huffed. ''I can handle my-'' before she finished that sentence, Sasuke had her pinned to a nearby wall. ''I don't see you as a sister.'' he said, his face inches from her's, that same sex look in his eyes as they bore into her's. She could feel the heat from his body seeping into her form and she shivered, seeking more.

Sakura couldn't form a coherent thought, she could feel her heart beating erratically, her lungs working overtime.

''Sasuke...-kun...'' she whispered and she watched his lips form a smirk.

Just as suddenly as it came, it was gone and his eyes narrowed.

Sakura blinked. She felt that same feeling creeping up again, like someone was watching her.

''Do you feel that?'' she whispered. Sasuke nodded as his eyes became alive with the red of his sharingan and before she could think another thought a shuriken flew to a nearby roof and Sasuke grabbed her wrist. ''He disappeared...'' he said, his eyes narrowed. ''Fuck...''

And then he dragged her along to her apartment.

''How long has this been going on?'' he demanded when they entered the halls of her building.

''Two...maybe three weeks, listen Sasuke - I have it under control-''

''Clearly you don't Sakura, if you're this freaked out!'' he snapped and spun her around to him. ''You leave the hospital with no energy almost every night, are you really that careless Sakura? Or just stupid?''

''Wow, Sasuke, what a great time to start pretending you care! I really could have been attacked that other night, but fucking Ami was obviously more important.''

Sasuke stared at her and she ripped her arm from his grasp before storming off. Its not like he would come after her like a normal human being.

''Sakura!'' he called and she froze, obviously humiliated at her previous sentence. Slowly, she turned to him.

''Invite me in,'' he said and several emotions played across her face before it settled on anger. How dare he!

''I'll pass.'' she said, clenching her eyes shut and turning away, not turning back.

XxXxXxXx

Angry eyes stared down at Sakura's apartment building. How dare that traitor Uchiha touch his Sakura! He caressed his camera, scrolling through the newest photos of Sakura, his body becoming hard. Without Sakura his world will never become perfect, sure she was a little young, but age has never stopped him. He saw the way she had stared that brat and he knew, Uchiha would be a permanent problem. A problem that needed to be eliminated. Fast.

Teshigawa blinked, his mind suddenly fuzzy, his body on edge as if he was going to fight. He blinked again and shook his head.

Teshigawa entered his apartment, there was not a wall that was not covered with a picture of his Sakura. He could feel his body react to her 'presence' and he shivered, but his erection was short lived as he remembered the Uchiha touching her.

Teshigawa slammed a cup off of the table with a scream, the plate followed, shattering along with the cup.

Uchiha Sasuke was going to pay.

XxXxXxXx

A light tap on her window had Sakura on edge as she lifted the curtains, an ANBU mask stared back at her.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''The Hokage requests your presence...Ugly.''

Sakura relaxed and opened the window, yanking him inside and letting him fall to the floor.

''Sai.'' she greeted. ''Let me just get changed.''

''Take your time, its not like the Hokage is waiting or anything,''

''Ha ha,'' she said. ''Good to see you can be sarcastic.''

she ducked into her bedroom and checked the clock. 2am. Really? What was so important?

Sakura changed into her red vest, mesh overlay and Shinobi vest over that with her tight black pants and knee high Shinobi boots.

Tsunade seemed to be in a foul mood, Sakura knew her shisou.

''Take a seat, Sakura.'' Tsunade instructed and Sakura nodded, doing as told when the door opened and Sai pushed Sasuke into the room. The latter's hair was disheveled, his pants unzipped and his shirt untucked. His face shiny with a sheen of sweat.

Sakura's eyes darted to the floor, she could feel his eyes on her.

'Invite me in,' he'd said...was that only a few hours ago? Obviously he'd gotten what he wanted from someone else. Sakura wanted to disappear. Her heart too heavy to even possibly be beating.

''Sakura,'' Tsunade began and Sakura looked up at the Hokage.

''The Chuunin that was ambushed, the one your operated on, Inoichi was able to get some information from him.''

Sakura blinked.

''Some missing nin, a dangerous group of men. Jounin level.'' Tsunade tsked. ''We have become convinced that they have infiltrated our ranks. At the moment we have no further information, but since we can find no reason why they wouldve attacked the Chuunin's escort, we've become convinced that they want him dead. Since you saved his life, they might come after you.''

Sakura's eyes widened and Tsunade frowned. ''What?''

''Someone's been following her.'' Sasuke answered and Sakura's head whipped back to glare at him but he was staring at Tsunade.

''Sakura, is this true?''

Sakura nodded. ''Yes, Tsunade-sama for about three weeks.''

''Why haven't you come to me?''

''I actually thought I was just being paranoid...until last week when I heard the footsteps and again tonight, but Sasuke was with me and proved it.''

Tsunade nodded. ''Its not clear how many enemies we're dealing with, for the time being Sakura, you are only to work 4 days a week instead of 7, in 5 hour shifts, don't exert yourself and if you do, someone is to escort you home, is that understood?''

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tsunade's glare cut it off.

''Sasuke, I was informed by ANBU that you got into a fight earlier,'' Tsunade looked him up and down, ''Were they mistaken?''

''No, after I took Sakura home, I was attacked. I quickly trapped him in a Genjutsu, but it was countered. For anyone to counter my Genjutsu...its almost impossible. They aren't weak. He escaped, they have some ability to conceal themselves. On first inspection it seems flawless. But I am determined to beat it, I want in on this mission.''

''Are you sure you'll have time?'' Tsunade said, bending down to get some sake from her cupboard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and straightened himself.

''Sakura's life may be on the line.'' Tsunade said, staring Sasuke down.

''She's the bait, I'll kill them before they touch her.''

''If anything happens to her, I'll hold you personally responsible.''

Sasuke grunted an affirmative and Tsunade dismissed them.

It was only once they were outside that Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

''Let go of me.'' she seethed and pulled her arm from him for a second time that night.

''I swear to Kami if you touch me again I will break your jaw.''

She began to walk and when she heard footsteps behind her.

''Sasuke!'' she screamed, frustrated. ''Go home. Or back to your lay...just leave me alone.''

She could almost feel him hesitate and then he was gone.

XxXxXxXx

When she didn't show up for lunch Naruto checked the hospital and then her apartment. ''Hi, Sakura-chan.'' he could see her worn expression, he knew Sasuke had walked her home, it was obvious something happened.

''Come on in, Naruto.''

Sakura showed him into the living room and Naruto's eyes narrowed. There was a man sitting by the table, a cup of tea in his hand.

''Oh, Naruto, this is Teshigawa. He works at the hospital with me. Teshigawa this is my friend, Naruto.''

''Of course, the famous Uzumaki Naruto.'' Teshigawa said with a smirk.

''Yeah...''

''Teshigawa just stopped by to pick up some medical text books.'' Sakura explained.

''I must be going.'' Teshigawa said, but he made no move to leave.

''It was nice of you to stop by.'' Sakura said, she wanted to speak to Naruto and Teshigawa's unexpected arrival freaked her out. Why was he still pursuing her?

''See ya, Seshigaru.'' Naruto said stepping out of the doorway.

Finally Teshigawa stood up and made to leave the room. ''Its Teshigawa.'' he said to Naruto before letting himself out.

''Fucking creep.'' Naruto muttered before he turned to Sakura.

''Whats up, Sakura-chan?''

She began to tell him about someone following her and the events of last night, carefully leaving out the details about Sasuke.

When she finished Naruto sighed. ''And what's Sasuke got to do with all this, really?''

Sakura looked away. ''Nothing. He's a bastard.''

''Well, yeah, we all know that. What happened?''

Sakura sighed. ''Ask him, I'm sure his version is much better, anyway the point is I'm sick of him, so he can just go fuck himself.''

Naruto gave a short, nervous laugh as he shook his head.

He wasn't really worried about whoever was following her, Sakura was strong, he would of course also protect her, and even if Sasuke was a bastard, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura sat on the small wall of her balcony. Enjoying the cool breeze on her, soon it would become too cold to stay outside but first there was something she needed to do. ''How long are you going to stay up there? Its creepy, Sasuke.''

Without a second thought, he leapt from the roof, landing fluidly on her balcony.

''Waiting for someone to show up?'' she asked, not looking at him.

''If I was doing that, you wouldn't have noticed me.''

She sighed heavily. ''Is there something you want?''

Sasuke said nothing and Sakura shook her head, walking past him and into the apartment, Sasuke shut the door behind him. Sakura had stopped with her back to him.

''Why? Why do you insist on doing this to me?'' when he said nothing she continued. ''I didn't imagine the way you were looking at me last night.''

She turned to him and he had that same look of sex in his eyes, but it was hungry now, starving. Sakura turned her back to him again, his eyes made her weak...she needed to be strong.

''Im not having sex with you.'' She whispered.

Sasuke pulled her against him. He bent down, his breath coming out in puffs over her ear. ''Why not?''

''Don't. Don't treat me like one of your sluts.''

''I never said you were one of them.'' Sasuke's lips dragged down the shell of her ear. Her eyes fluttered to a close.

''Im not into being your fuck buddy either.''

Sasuke's lips reached her neck and he gently sucked over the sensitive skin, Sakura let out and unsteady breath, arching herself against him before she could stop herself.

''I didn't say that either.''

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stepped away from him. Adamant to create distance.

''Then say something please!''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

''One night stands weren't a problem for you with those weak losers.''

''Y-You know about them?''

Sasuke grunted. ''I fucking know everything, Sakura. Never forget that.''

Sakura looked away. ''Get out.''

''You wanna know something else,'' Sasuke erased the space between them. ''They can't pleasure you like I can.''

''Sasuke...I can't...not with you...if we do this...i'll never be able to let you go.'' she begged, desperate now.

Sasuke gave her his old smirk, the one she hadn't seen since the old team 7 days, somewhere between a smirk and a smile.

The last bit of distance between them was erased as his hips met her's. Sakura gasped at the sensation that spread through her, Sasuke took that opportunity to the fullest, kissing her slowly at first and then his will to take things slow went out the door when she rubbed her hips against his. All bump and grind. Sasuke growled and his eyes lifted to the glass door that led to the balcony. Blood ran down it, with a drip drip.

Sasuke returned his attention to Sakura biting and pulling her lower lip. Slowly he led her into her bedroom. Her back hitting the bed in the next second. Sakura watched him strip off his shirt before he crawled over her, claiming her lips again. Sakura trailed her hands down his skin. Sasuke pulled at the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her in a swift movement before he paid expert attention to her neck and collar bone, gaining throaty moans from her. Soon, he completely forgot about the scene outside. Sakura made him hungry, like he'd never be able to satisfy himself again.

He sucked her nipples through the fabric of her bindings, leaving them soaked. Sakura gasped as his kunai dragged over the skin of her stomach and she opened one eye, Sasuke's eyes flicked up to her's as he cut through her bindings. Her tongue darted out as she wet her lips nervously.

He looked at her as his fingers traced over her twin mounds, all around the nipple but never touching it. It sent tingles down to her soaked core. As if Sasuke read her mind, his hand slipped underneath her skirt. His eyes never leaving hers. Sakura's breathing had become erratic, Sasuke brushed his nuckles against the fabric of her panties and she watched him close his eyes.

''Fuck...''

She was dripping and he was dangerously close to losing himself. Usually he'd be in full control, the girl would pleasure him and fuck him and that would be it.

He'd never done this with anyone, but it was the reaction her body had to him, the sounds that came from her mouth that inevitably, send him over the edge.

Sasuke's fingers pushed the fabric of her panties away and dragged his fingers down the length of her slit. Sakura made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Sasuke lifted his hand from between her legs, bringing his fingers to his lips.

''S-Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura sat up just as put his finger into his mouth, tasting her essence. Sakura watched with wide his as he sucked his finger clean.

''Weird,'' he murmured. ''I usually hate sweet things.'' he gave his finger one last lick before he opened his eyes.

Sakura gave a laugh as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, they fell back down. Sasuke began to push himself into her entrance, his path being blocked by their restrictions.

Sasuke groaned and sat up, pushing his pants down to his knees, before he pushed her skirt up to her hips. Dragging his hands down her thighs before lifting her legs in front of him, she stretched them out towards the ceiling and lifted her lips, Sasuke pulled her panties off and up her legs before he tossed them aside and gave her that familiar smirk again, coming down to kiss her again, her legs sliding down his shoulders before she hooked them around his waist.

Sakura pushed him back a little her eyes flicking down to his hips and back up to his face, her cheeks burning.

She heard him chuckle, and lift himself to her view.

''S-Sasuke-kun...um, you're...so...uh, big.'' she looked a little worried, almost like she'd never had a man of that size...slowly Sasuke smirked and leaned down to her ear. ''I told you they can't pleasure you like I can.'' before Sakura could process that, he pushed into her. He heard her sharp intake of breath, her legs tightening around his hips.

''Oh...Kami...'' she whispered but it was cut off when he began to pull out. He could feel her toes curling against his back. Sasuke slammed back in and Sakura let out a scream.

''I-Im sorry...'' she whispered, a little embarrassed.

Sasuke shook his head, leaning in into the crook of her neck, his forehead wet with perspiration. ''Relax.'' he murmured.

He felt her swallow and nod. ''Let go.'' he told her, and when he pulled out again, her walls clenched tightly as her moan rang in his ears and Sasuke lost it. He slammed into her and her back arched against her, before she used her strength, flipping them over as she began to ride him, her head thrown back, sweat dripping between her breasts. Sasuke's hands clenched her thighs almost painfully. She created a delicious friction, hearing some sounds from Sasuke's throat, but he didn't allow her dominance for long, attempting to flip them over again but Sakura caught on, making her own attempt to stop him which left them both on their sides. Their eyes glared, Sakura smiling with a playful edge. Daring. As they continued rocking their hips into each other. Though, Sakura caved first, her eyes flipping to his lips. He smirked, smashing them to hers and pushing her on her back. Pounding into her almost relentlessly. He could feel her walls, she was close, her body shaking in anticipation. On the next thrust she came undone, her head arching back and a scream leaving her lips, that turned hoarse after a few seconds. Sasuke slammed into her as his orgasm hit him, his body stiffened and he groaned into her neck, panting heavily. When he came down, Sakura was stroking his wet hair, her chest heaving up and down against his.

''Don't leave, ok?'' she said, her voice hoarse and fading but sleepy.

''Hn. I'll stay.'' he replied, surprised to find himself also slipping away to sleep.

''Thank you,'' she whispered before she drifted off.

XxXxXxXx

_**1 day previous**_

Sasuke left Sakura's building in a foul mood, but movement on the rooftops caught his attention. His eyes narrowed as he slipped into the shadows. The fucker was easy to follow too. It was in the next alleyway that he turned around.

''My, my how lucky.''

''Who the fuck are you?'' Sasuke snapped.

''I'll only warn you once, stay away from my cherry blossom.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he said nothing.

''I am Teshigawa. And Sakura is mine, she will be coming to dinner tomorrow night, I have it all planned out. I'll slip something into her drink, and soon she'll become weary and light headed. Its then that I'll tie her up and have my way with her in several different ways.'' Teshigawa finished his eyes becoming focussed again as he met Sasuke's red eyes.

''Ah, the sharingan. I don't fear it in the least.''

''You should, because I can see your future, and you are going to die. I am going to rip your heart out.'' Sasuke growled.

Teshigawa laughed and melted into the shadows, disappearing completely. Or he would have, if Sasuke hadn't caught him in a Genjutsu. Where Teshigawa would have disappeared - he didn't. Sasuke silently followed him right to his apartment. The Uchiha went around to the window and when the lights went on - he felt his body grow cold. Every inch of these walls were covered with photos of Sakura, some at work, some at Ichiraku and some even...naked.

Teshigawa would die. Tonight.

He hopped off and onto the ground, heading to Naruto's apartment. As long as Teshigawa was under the Genjutsu, Sasuke would be able to sense him. The quickest way was through the city and when Sasuke passed Ichiraku he was pulled into the alley.

''I really could care less if you just fucked that pink-haired slut from before! I just need you inside of me.'' It was the waitress. She pulled Sasuke's shirt away and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Her hands went into his hair before she kissed him.

But Sasuke wasn't feeling anything, just the cold blood of the killer inside of him. The avenger he left behind.

''Sasuke-san.'' came a voice from the opening of the alley.

Sasuke pushed there girl off and turned to the ANBU.

''The Hokage requests your immediate presence.''

Sasuke nodded but the girl attacked him again. The ANBU, surprisingly intervened, pushing her off and grabbing his collar mercilessly. ''Come.''

The ANBU pulled him along but Sasuke shoved him off. Following him to the Hokage tower.

The ANBU shoved him into Tsunade's office. Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes take in his appearance before her eyes flicked to the floor. The Hokage glared at him, but Sasuke mentally checked the Genjutsu, Teshigawa was still in his apartment. That set him at ease.

He sighed. The only disappointment? That fucker would only die tomorrow.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke spent the night on the roof of Teshigawa's apartment building. The next day, just before lunch, he left and Sasuke followed him to Sakura's building. Sitting on the balcony wall, just out of sight. To his luck Naruto arrived shortly after and Teshigawa left, staying outside in an alley, waiting for Naruto to leave. Sasuke listened to Sakura tell Naruto about the meeting with Tsunade .

Calling him a bastard, who apparently could go fuck himself. Sasuke laid his head back against the wall and smirked, shaking his head. Sakura would pay for that later.

He hopped back onto the roof, he knew Naruto was hanging around too.

It was just before sundown that Teshigawa made his move, deciding to go through the balcony doors, but Sasuke met him on the roof.

Teshigawa's eyes widened. ''You! How did you-''

''I told you I saw your future.''

Sasuke's left hand caught the wrist of his right hand, ''Chidori.''

''You'll never be able to hit me with that!'' Teshigawa said, smirking.

''Sasuke won't miss!'' Naruto's Kage bunshin grabbed Teshigawa in a head lock and Sasuke lunged forward his Chidori hitting its mark.

Teshigawa slumped to the floor.

''So much for him being a Jounin.'' Naruto said, the real him hopping onto the roof.

''Take care of this,''' Sasuke ordered, turning back.

''Don't do this, if you don't feel anything for her. Don't.''

Sasuke didn't stop. ''Sasuke!''

''I wouldn't do this if I didn't mean it. Its Sakura.'' he said, looking back to smirk at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, a frown still on his face. ''I'll kill you if you hurt her.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''How long are you gonna stay up there? Its creepy Sasuke.''

Sasuke dropped down.

-.-.-

_**Okiii, expect a Stand By Me Update today or tomorrow!**_

_**Zana-Lee **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
